El preocuparse no es signo de debilidad
by Nina Chilena
Summary: una pesadilla. una tragica pesadilla la llegara al momento mas feliz de su vida HICCSTRID ONE-SHORT OJO: este fic contiene LIMON NO LEMON. no es explicito. Léanlo bajo su conciencia, están advertidos.


_**Hola de nuevo gente de fanfiction, amantes del Hiccstrid. Solo les quería decir que ésta historia es para los que les gusta el Hiccstrid (obvio) jeje**_

 _ **En esta historia tienen 20 años, pero son acontecimientos anteriores a los de HTTYD 2 (Me refiero a los acontecimientos de Drago)**_

 _ **Ojo este one-short NO es lemon, pero si contiene limón jeje (¿se nota la diferencia?)**_

 _ **Bueno sin más que decir que lo disfruten**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **El preocuparse no es signo de debilidad**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hiccup

Mi dulce y amado Hiccup

Estaba atado fuertemente de manos y pies con unas largas cadenas oxidadas amarradas a sus tobillos (bueno tobillo) y muñecas. Estaba sin camisa y zapatos, solo tenía puesto usaba un pantalón holgado verde oscuro que se veía totalmente desgastado y rasgado. Su espalda estaba roja por la sangre que le brotó a causa de los innumerables golpes con látigos con los que lo habían maltratado.

Pero nunca lo hiso, y por eso es el vikingo más fuerte que conozco. Mi gran vikingo.

No le podía ver el rostro ya que él estaba mirando al suelo y estaba dado vuelta, estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, totalmente solitario. Al medio en esa gran habitación. Estábamos en una especie de cueva, pero era tan grande que incluso se le podía considerar como una habitación. Una sucia, descuidada y desagradable habitación.

Las cadenas de sus manos comenzaron a elevarse, haciendo que sus manos estuvieran alzadas, pero seguía sentado.

Me sentía totalmente culpable. Yo lo metí en esto. Él me defendió de los dos demonios que han conocido Berk, entregándose para que se lo llevaran a él y no a mí, justo cuando nos encontrábamos solos en el bosque. Claramente me negué, no dejaría que se lo llevaran. Pero Alvin ni Dagur son de confiar y caímos en su trampa. Nos tomaron a ambos por sorpresa, separándonos y golpeándonos en la cabeza, quedando débiles, incapaces de defendernos. Luego me despierto lentamente aquí encerrada en una celda.

La puerta de esta "cueva" se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a Dagur y a Alvin riendo alocadamente, como unos maniáticos. Esos dos gozaban el maltratar a Hiccup, su mayor enemigo... luego de haber intentado capturarlo durante tantos años… finalmente lo lograron. Y todo por defenderme…

Se le acercaron peligrosamente y en un movimiento demasiado rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le colocaron una espada en su cuello.

Solté un grito ahogado, mientras que las lágrimas me salían de mis ojos. Sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba, a punto de sufrir una parada, quería salir a ayudarlo, pero era imposible. De la nada soy tomada por la espalda y arrojada fuera de la celda. Quedé en el suelo, justo en frente y no muy lejos de él, mi protector, mi guardia, mí… novio. No quería verlo sufrir y menos muerto, pero no podía hacer nada, me sentía una completa inútil. Sentí a alguien colocarse encima de mí, aplastándome contra el suelo. No me podía mover, estaba totalmente inmóvil.

Logré subir la mirada encontrándome con la de él. Vi preocupación en los ojos esmeralda de mi querido novio. Le musité un "perdóname" moviendo mis labios, pensando que sería capaz de leerlos y lo logró. Me devolvió un "descuida mi Lady" con una sonrisa cansada. Pero eso no hiso que no me sintiera culpable. Ese rostro, ese rostro de ángel totalmente golpeado y cansado fue por causa mía. Completamente mía. Doy asco. Me ofreció una mirada que me decía que no era mi culpa, pero yo sabía que era mía. Y debía ser consciente de eso. Él si sabía leer mi mente. Me conocía como la palma de su mano. Lo amaba.

Poco después de ese breve intercambio de palabras, los dos "demonios" hicieron que Hiccup se levantara, quedando sobre sus pies, aún encadenados. No dijo nada, al parecer quedarse callado era la mejor opción. La persona encima de mí se levantó y me posicionó sobre mis rodillas. No entendí por qué lo hicieron, pero no protesté. Prefería evitar palabra alguna, al igual como lo hizo mi "babe". Además seamos honestos, estar en esa posición era, sin duda, mejor que tener a un gordo encima de mi espalda.

Intenté mostrarle una sonrisa pero lo que vino a continuación fue como una bomba explotando a un lado mío.

Antes de que pudiera sonreír, ví que se les abrieron los ojos como platos y abría levemente su boca, dejando salir una especie de jadeo. Como si hubiera encontrado millones de dólares tirados en el suelo.

No entendí su expresión, pero luego lo vi. Bajé la mirada, y ahí estaba. Una espada incrustada y atravesada por su estómago.

Había sido apuñalado por la espalda.

Grité como nunca en mi vida. Lágrimas caían por mi rostro sin control. Intenté ir con él, pero me detuvieron unos brazos, que evitaban que pudiera avanzar hacia él.

El mundo se volvió totalmente lento. No sentía mi corazón, la sangre se me iba, no sentía mi cuerpo, no escuchaba nada, ni siquiera mi propio grito.

Sus ojos se fueron apagando. Ya no había brillo en ellos.

Vi su cuerpo caer de rodillas para luego caer de lado, quedando finalmente, sobre su espalda mirando al techo.

Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

Lágrimas seguían brotaban de mis ojos como una cruel lluvia que no quisiera parar.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta impidiéndome gritar de nuevo, pero poco después encontré mi voz…

¡Hiccup, POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES! HICCUP!

Él se había ido, y no volvería…todo por causa mía.

.

.

.

Me levanté, literalmente, saltando de mi cama, respiraba agitadamente como si hubiera corrido una maratón, me toqué el pecho, sintiendo mi corazón a mil por hora, tenía la piel helada, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, y noté que tenía lágrimas en las mejillas y estas estaban húmedas.

Un sueño.

Corrección, una horrible y cruel pesadilla.

Todo había sido una pesadilla, pero se veía tan real…

Me abracé las piernas mientras que intentaba calmarme… escondí mi rostro en mis rodillas mientras sollozaba. Generalmente no lloro ya que soy una guerrera, pero ver al amor de tu vida perdiendo la vida justo en frente a tus ojos es el sentimiento más duro que puedes experimentar.

Necesito compañía, su compañía.

Necesito ver a alguien, verlo a él.

Necesito un soporte, su soporte.

Lo necesito.

Ahora.

Rápidamente, salí de mi cama, dispuesta a ir a la casa de mi "babe". Llevaba puesto una de las camisas de Hiccup de su típico color verde. Me la había prestado un día y aún no se la devuelvo, ya se la devolveré… también estaba ocupando unos pantalones sueltos color celestes. Me coloqué mis botas y fui a buscar un abrigo.

No.

No había tiempo para buscar un abrigo, así que me dirigí a las escaleras, las bajé, salí de mi casa sin avisar, ya que vivía sola, y corrí hacia su casa, justo la casa que quedaba a la vista de todos. La casa del jefe.

Llegué a la puerta y entré, no necesitaba tocar, eso lo sabía, Estoico no estaba. Perfecto, solo necesitaba llegar con él. Seguía con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos, pero no las sequé, solo quería llegar junto a él lo más rápido posible.

Llegué a la partida de las escaleras. Tal vez deba irme a mi casa, no quiero despertarlo. Él debe estar cansado. No sería justo despertarlo. Debía descansar.

No.

Tengo que verlo, al menos confirmar que esté bien, ver esos ojos esmeraldas que transmiten tranquilidad, y por sobre todo sentir su corazón.

Subí las escaleras de forma lenta, intentando no asustarlo ni despertarlo. Generalmente lo visito seguido, pero nunca durante las una de la mañana.

Llegué a la puerta de su habitación y la abrí lentamente…

.

P.O.V HICCUP

Me desperté de la nada, había sentido la puerta de mi casa abrirse. Qué raro, ¿mi padre había vuelto de su viaje?, no era posible, él me dijo que demoraría al menos una semana, y recién se cumplen tres días.

¿Será Gobber? ¿Necesitará ayuda? Imposible son cómo las una de la madrugada.

¿Quién será?

Encendí una vela que era lo suficientemente buena como para iluminar una parte de la habitación.

Escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, dejando ver a una especie de figura, que parecía una persona. Mi vista estaba algo nublado, por lo que no lograba distinguir la figura, aún mis ojos no se acostumbraban a la luz de la vela.

No era Toothless, ya que él estaba durmiendo en la arena junto a Stormfly y bueno… es un dragón.

Salí de mi cama dispuesto a saber quién era hasta que…

Distinguí la figura.

Distinguí la adorada y bella figura de mi Lady, Astrid.

¿Qué hacia aquí? No es que me molestara, pero usualmente no viene tan temprano. Y menos cuando todos están durmiendo.

.

P.O.V ASTRID

Entré a la habitación de mi novio y vi que Hiccup estaba despierto y… en perfecto estado.

Si. Fue solo una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

No aguanté más y grité— "HICCUP!"—me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, y al parecer lo empujé muy fuerte ya que caímos en su cama. Yo encima de él.

Nuevamente me salieron lágrimas, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza, eran de felicidad. Escondí mi rostro en su cuello mientras que aspiraba su aroma.

Sentí una mano rodearme la cintura. Pegándome más a él.

.

P.O.V HICCUP

No entendí lo que pasó, primero veo a mi novia en mi habitación en mitad de la noche, y luego, sin saber cuándo, caímos en mi cama mientras que ella escondía su rostro en mi cuello por sobre mi hombro.

No paraba de sollozar, estaba… ¿llorando? Okay, esto ya me está preocupando.

¿Qué le había pasado? Bueno no importa, luego lo sabré, así que esperaré hasta que se tranquilice.

La abracé por la cintura haciéndola saber que estoy con ella, y que no la dejaría sola.

Mi otra mano se fue a su cabello de oro, acariciándola, llevaba el cabello suelto, cayéndole por su cuerpo. Tenía el cabello tan suave… esa cascada de oro que me enloquecía. Me di cuenta de que estaba usando mi camisa. Le quedaba algo grande, haciendo que se le cayera un poco por el lado, dejándome ver su hombro y una pequeña parte de su espalda y de su clavícula.

Estuvimos unos cuantos minutos así, no queriendo que se terminara, me encantaba estar así de juntos.

Seguíamos recostados en mi cama, no era incómodo pero si alguien nos veía así… pensaría otra cosa… y si mi padre se enteraba, ouch! Eso solo dignificaría una cosa, problemas.

Largué ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, no me importaba lo que piensen o digan los demás, quería ayudar a Mi Lady, y la ayudaría, pero debía saber que le pasaba.

Sentí sus manos subir hasta mi cabellos donde enredó sus dedos, por los dioses, me estaba empezando a preocupar, de verdad quería saber que le pasaba y ayudarla, ella no suele ser así, ella es una guerrera, aunque tener un momento de preocupación no significa debilidad.

Se comenzó a calmar. Bien, esperaba que ahora me pudiera contar lo que le pasó.

Lentamente subí mi troco para quedar sentado aún con Astrid encima de mí.

Ella estaba sentada en mi regazo con ambas piernas a un lado de las mías, comenzó a sacar su cabeza de mi cuello, pero aún así sus dedos estaban enredadas en mi cabello. Juntamos frentes y cerramos los ojos.

Poco después los abrimos.

Logré verle el rostro gracias a la luz de vela, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y húmedas por las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus hermosos ojos celestes, color cielo. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y rojos por tanto llorar. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y respiraba agitadamente.

Aún así, se veía hermosa, como una valkiria.

Mi valkiria.

.

P.O.V ASTRID

Ahí estaba yo, sentada en el regazo de mi novio mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña.

Me daba vergüenza contarle mi pesadilla, y demostrarle debilidad. Pero debía darle una excusa por interrumpir en su casa.

—"Astrid, ¿qué te pasó?"—me preguntó mi "babe" preocupado. El siempre es así, se preocupa por todos. Esa es otra razón por la cual lo amo.

—"Dirás que es patético o te reirás, o creerás que seré débil"—lo dije en un susurro, sin siquiera pensarlo, sabía que no se reiría de mi, pero aún así me asusta la idea que me considere débil por asustarme por un sueño.

Frunció el seño antes de protestar, pero sin levantar la voz—"¿Es una broma Astrid? Yo jamás me reiría de ti y lo sabes, sea lo que sea que te haya pasado puedes decírmelo, no me reiré. Además como yo siempre digo, el asustarse no es debilidad."— ¿cómo podía ser tan buena persona? Wou, la verdad que tener un novio como Hiccup es la mayor suerte que me ha pasado en la vida. Iba a responder pero su voz me detuvo—"y otra cosa, si yo llegara a llamarte débil, me golpearías. Y no gracias, desearía evitarse me des loqueen el hombro"— solté una pequeña risita. ¿Cómo dudé de él?, él jamás se reiría de mí. —"ahora dime lo que sucedió"—.

Se me fue la voz. Ahora debía contarle mi sueño, recordé mi pesadilla, él muerto, sus gritos, su rostro golpeado, y su cuerpo cayendo sin vida. Se me revolvió el estómago, y la tristeza me invadió nuevamente. Sus manos llegaron hasta mis mejillas limpiándome las lágrimas ya acababan de salir.

Poco después encontré nuevamente mi voz y hablé—"fue una pesadilla, ambos estábamos de prisioneros en manos de Dagur y Alvin. Ellos te maltrataron, y te golpearon hasta casi dejarte inconsciente para luego… asesinarte en frente de mis o…"—se me quebró la voz. Había sido tan real, que recordarlo era como volverlo a vivir. —"fue tan real…"—dije con un hilo de voz.

Me abrazó fuertemente y pegó sus labios en mi cabeza dándome un suave beso en la frente y susurrándome que él y yo estábamos bien, asique me tranquilicé. Mis manos seguían en su cabello y no pensaba en soltarlo, era como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—"Tranquila Astrid, tranquila…"— susurró mientras me acariciaba la espalda con su mano. —"No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy aquí contigo y estoy bien, tú también, solo fue un sueño, no te preocupes..."— me dijo para luego besarme la punta de la nariz.

Sonreí. Una mini sonrisa apareció en mis labios. Estaba a salvo y él también. Era bueno saber que estaba bien, no dejaría que esos dos enloquecidos hombres lastimaran a Hiccup. Yo lo protegería, al igual que él me protege a mí. Nos cuidamos la espalda. Y así siempre sería.

No aguanté más y lo besé. Sus labios que desde hace como tres días que no probaba, esos labios que me decían que él estaría aquí, siempre a mi lado. De esos labios que salían hermosas frases como "te cuidare con mi vida", "te amo my Lady", "te ves bellísima"… en fin, miles de frases que decían que me amaba. Yo seguía sobre su regazo y su cuerpo estaba sentado de piernas estiradas.

Nunca supe cuando, pero sentí que el beso se incrementaba. Él, con su mano aún en m cintura me apretó mas contra él, su otra mano bajó y la enredó en mi cintura junto a la otra. Mientras que yo le pasaba las manos por su rebelde cabello castaño.

Quería… quería un momento más…íntimo con mi novio, 4 años de noviazgo me han hecho enamorarme perdidamente de él, lo amaba y no me quería separar de él. Sonreí sobre sus labios para luego separarme...

Me miró extrañado pero luego su rostro cambio a uno de sorpresa. Levanté los brazos para que él continuara. Sabía que había entendido el mensaje, pero Hiccup, siendo Hiccup era algo tímido, no tanto como antes pero lo seguía siendo.

Sonreí con coquetería y me mordí en labio, mientas que mis antebrazos seguían sobre mi cabeza, esperando hasta que él me quitara la camisa. Poco después, logré mi cometido, colocó sus manos en mi cadera para comenzar a quitarme de mí mi… bueno su camisa. La levantó lentamente, para luego pasarla por mi cabeza y tirarla para alguna parte lejos de nosotros. Tenía el pecho cubierto por mi sostén color negro, pero aún así, estaba algo nerviosa, esta era la primera vez que me veía así, nunca nos habíamos visto sin alguna prenda de ropa, esta era la primera…

Pasó sus manos por mis brazos, cuando los bajé. Ahora él ataco mis labios. Iniciamos una batalla con nuestras bocas y lenguas, haciéndolo mucho más apasionado… mientras que una sonrisa aparecía por mis labios. Si él me sacó mi camisa… ¿Por qué yo no? Su camisa era verde pero no como la mía, esta era más delgada, mucho más delgada… quería sentirlo, quería sentir su piel con la mía y no separarme de sus labios, asique no me quedó de otra. Coloqué la punta de mis manos en su pecho y tiré para ambos lados, desgarrando su camisa, haciendo que esta callera por sus hombros, dejando ver su pecho y abdomen con marcados músculos que derretirían a cualquiera.

Nos separamos un poco, solo separando nuestros labios, y pegamos nuestras frentes. Yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de tocar su pecho y estar con él.

.

P.O.V HICCUP

Cuando separamos nuestros labios y pegamos nuestras frentes, abrí los ojos para verla, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, mientras que yo sentía y disfrutaba de como sus delicadas manos pasaban por mi pecho, era una sensación única, sus manos tan suaves como el algodón pasaban por mi pecho, haciéndome temblar, era una sensación nueva, y me encantaba.

No lo pude evitar y la abracé por la cintura de nueva cuenta, atacando su cuello.

Pude escuchar el jadeo que salió de los labios de Astrid, al igual que capté que sus ojos se abrieron por sorpresa.

Wou, su cuello era muy suave, casi tanto como sus manos. Sentí sus manos colocarse en mis hombros para obtener equilibrio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciéndome más fácil para mí el poder deslizar mis labios por su cuello y garanta. Le besé la garganta para luego besarle la mandíbula. Podía escuchar los suspiros que salían de su boca, al parecer lo estaba disfrutando.

Luego de besarle la mandíbula, volví a su cuello para irme a un lado de este y morderlo con delicadeza.

Un gemido.

Un gemido salió por los labios de my Lady.

Sonreí para mí mismo. Me gustó el sonido que acabo de escuchar. Lo quiero volverlo a oír. Asique la mordí de nueva cuenta, haciéndola gemir nuevamente. Llevé mis labios a la oreja de esta musitándole un "eres hermosa". Para luego, volver a su cuello, pero sin detenerme ahí…

Llegué a su clavícula para besarla lentamente. Sentía sus manos recorrer mi cabello. Me encantaba que lo hiciera, se sentía… increíble.

Retomé sus labios, mordiéndolos en el proceso.

Eché mi cuerpo hacia atrás de a poco, para así quedar apoyado en mis antebrazos haciendo que mí "tronco", como algunos le dicen, no tocara la cama, y el cuerpo de Astrid estuviera inclinado hacia adelante, apoyando su pecho en el mío. No separamos nuestros labios en ningún momento. No quería que este momento se terminara. Amaba estar con ella… y sentirla.

.

P.O.V ASTRID

Debía detenerme, perderíamos el control. No, en realidad, eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Estábamos disfrutando el momento y de forma lenta, no perderíamos el control, ya teníamos 20 años, no somos unos niños, estamos totalmente conscientes de lo que hacemos… pero, ¿qué pasaba si por alguna razón alguien entrara aquí y nos encontrara en este estado?

Sabía que debía irme… pero… no quiero. Acabo de sufrir el peor miedo de mi vida, no quiero separarme de Hiccup. Pero esto no está bien, si nos descubrían… Hiccup tendría problemas, y yo también.

Me separé de golpe de sus labios, y me eché hacia atrás, quedando completamente sentada en su regazo mientras que él seguía casi recostado en la cama. Me miraba extrañado y a la vez sorprendido, ¿Cómo no estarlo? si hace 3 segundos estábamos de lo mejor y de repente me separo.

—"Lo siento, pero no está correcto que estemos haciendo esto, además… no puedo quedarme aquí"—lo dije de manera rápida dispuesta a pararme.

Intenté levantarme pero antes de siquiera salir de su regazo, sentí como una mano me rodeaba la cintura y me "empujaba", cayendo de espalda en la cama mientras que Hiccup se colocaba rápidamente encima de mí, su cuerpo entremedio de mis piernas, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para no aplastarme.

En un segundo sentí más calor.

Nunca habíamos estado así de juntos, en esas circunstancias y con… la ropa que nos queda.

—"No me importa el lío en que nos metamos, solo quiero unirme más a ti, hacer que te sientas amada, y hacerte saber que estaré contigo"—dijo con un tono calmado y dulce, mientras que sus ojos penetraban los míos.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. ¿Él quiere llegar más lejos? Bueno a quién engaño… yo igual.

Sonreí tímidamente. Esto era nuevo, jamás hemos llegado hasta como estamos ahora, y al parecer… no nos detendríamos. Quería tener una familia con él y pasar el resto de mi vida con el… pero no sé si lo haré bien, quiero complacerlo, pero la inseguridad me invade.

Nos volvimos a besar, mordí su labio inferior, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro. Bajó hasta mi mandíbula, para seguir por mi cuello, y luego mi clavícula, para poder llegar más abajo…

Sentía que miles de mariposas bailaban en mi estómago. Sentí sus labios llegar a mi abdomen, donde lo besó suavemente. Llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás en forma de placer, esta sensación era única… Para detenerse al borde de mis "pantalones" o bueno, el resto de mi pijama.

.

P.O.V HICCUP

Llegué con mis labios a su plano abdomen, donde lo besé por todos lados hasta llegar al borde de su pijama…

La miré, pero ella estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando.

Me coloqué nuevamente en frente de ella esperando pacientemente a que abriera los ojos, estaba con la boca algo abierta, tal vez para recuperar el aire. Abrió los ojos lentamente, esos ojos azul mar. Hermosos. Me sonreía tímidamente, estaba algo sonrojada, al parecer más que yo.

Le besé la nariz, para susurrarle un "¿quieres continuar?" para recibir como respuesta un minúsculo "si". Y me regaló una sonrisa que fue correspondida. Bajé mis manos por su costado, sin despegarme de su piel, pasando mis manos por su costado, cintura, caderas, hasta llegar a su pijama donde lo fui bajando por sus piernas, para así darle paso a su ropa interior color negra. Aunque no lo diría en voz alta, se veía totalmente sensual con su sostén y ropa interior negros. Tenía una figura envidiable. Era perfecta.

Levantó sus caderas un poco para hacerme más fácil el quitarle el pijama. Cuando finalmente se lo quité lo arrojé a alguna parte de mi habitación ya la contemplé.

Capté que se puso nerviosa, ya que se modio el labio inferior, pero yo solo le regale una sonrisa y la besé de nueva cuenta.

Mis manos estaban en sus muslos, acariciándolos, mientras que ella rodeaba mi cadera con sus bellas piernas y le besé el cuello de nueva cuenta. Vaya era hermosa.

Cualquiera que digiera que había otra persona más bella que ella… pobre, de seguro era ciego.

.

P.O.V ASTRID

Cuando me quitó mi pijama y yo quede a su vista me puse nerviosa. Yo y mi inseguridad… generalmente no me asusto o me pongo nerviosa, por eso soy una de las mejores guerreras de Berk pero… ¿Y si no le gustaba mi cuerpo?, ¿y si encontraba algún defecto que hiciera que se arrepintiera de seguir? ¿Y si…?

Pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando me sonrió, esa sonrisa de lado que me derretía. Rodeé su cadera con mis piernas mientras me acariciaba los muslos y me besaba el cuello. Mis ojos se fueron hacia atrás, involuntariamente en forma de placer.

Gemidos involuntarios salían sin parar. Me estaba matando. Una muy buena forma de matar a una persona…

Poco después tomé el valor suficiente y roté posiciones. Ahora su espalda estaba sobre la cama mientras que yo estaba sentada en su regazo, igual que cuando caímos a su cama, y coloqué mis manos en su pecho. Me tomó las caderas y miró mi cuerpo, tenía una cara de en "idiota enamorado", que me causó gracia. Me veía mi estómago, pecho, cuello y rostro. Esos ojos esmeraldas se veían más verdes de lo normal, su mandíbula cuadrada era iluminada por la luz de la vela y ese castaño cabello rebelde y labios carnosos, brillaban como nunca. Se veía completamente sexy.

Hice un movimiento rápido de cabeza para colocar todo mi cabello a un lado de mi rostro, haciéndolo caer por mi hombro izquierdo, así no me tapaba la vista.

No necesitábamos palabras para decirnos nada, solo estar con el otro. Estaba disfrutando este momento, me encantaba y esperaba que a él igual.

Le besé el pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón y subí para besar su cuello. Al igual que yo, este era su punto débil, echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras que gemía.

Aguanté una risita, no sabía que un hombre podía tener un punto débil como el cuello, pero como dicen… todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

Una ola de seguridad me invadió diciéndome que debía continuar. Y así lo hice. No despegué mis labios de la piel de mi novio en ningún momento, con una cadena de besos llegué hasta más abajo pasando por su pecho y torso hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones. Seguía besando su abdomen mientras que mis manos trabajaban en bajar sus pantalones para luego tirarlo a un lado de la habitación.

Ahora ambos estábamos en ropa interior. Me senté nuevamente, con la espalda recta, y comencé con un movimiento de caderas de forma de círculos, eran lentas, un movimiento que casi ni se veía pero se sentía. Gruñó levemente. Me encantaba cuando gruñía, me gustaba saber que le gustaba y que me quería, aunque yo eso ya lo sabía. Nos mirábamos con grandes sonrisas. Sus manos estaban en mi cadera y ataqué sus labios. Comenzando otra guerra…

.

.

.

La cama era un desastre, pero nos encantaba. Era la primera vez que lo hacíamos, ahora era más que oficial, yo soy de él, y él de mí. Esto no podía ser mejor. Nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz.

Estaba encima de mí, mientras que sus manos se movían por mis muslos que estaban rodeadas a su cadera. Mientras que me besaba el cuello, yo le mordía levemente el hombro.

Cuando nos entregamos por primera vez, fue increíble. Al principio me dolió, pero no le dije que se detuviera, quería estar con él y el dolor no lo impediría. Me limpió las lágrimas que habían salido de mis ojos con besos. Cuando escuchó un sollozo mío, detuvo el movimiento para que me acostumbrara. Poco después le dije que podía comenzar a moverse. No dejaba de besarme por todas partes. Lo hicimos de forma lenta para disfrutar el momento. La primera vez es la más importante y la más digna de recordar.

Escondió su rostro en mi cuello.

Me sentía amada, querida, especial, ¿ya dije amada? Este momento fue como una huida de la realidad. Una visita al cielo. Un momento de completo placer.

Con un último beso y movimiento cayó exhausto en mí. No me aplastaba, ya que él era liviano. Respirábamos agitadamente intentando recuperar el aire que habíamos perdido. Pasé mi mano por su cabello. Pobre, estaba completamente exhausto. Su cabello rebelde con una capa de sudor, al igual que el mío. Vaya noche. Si esto pasaba cada vez que tuviera pesadillas, bienvenidas sean.

Levantó la vista topándose con la mía. Le bese la nariz, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

—"Gracias por hacerme sentir especial y confirmarme que estabas bien, aparte de hacerme sentir amada—confesé.

—"Cuando quieras my Lady, y recuerda que siempre estaré para ti"—dijo para pegar nuestras frentes.

Cerramos los ojos. No mucho después se colocó a un lado mío para dejarme respirar y se quedó mirando el techo con una gran sonrisa, rodeó mi cintura con un brazo pegándome más a él, coloqué mi cabeza en su pecho sintiendo su corazón. Ese corazón que en mi pesadilla pensé jamás volver a escuchar. Sonreí para mí misma estaba feliz. Muy feliz

—"y gracias a ti my Lady, por hacerme ser el vikingo más feliz de todo Beck"—

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Bueno con esto concluyo este one-short espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Estoy trabajando en un fin de esta misma pareja y… bueno espero que me resulte.**_

 _ **No estaré durante esta semana ya que me iré de vacaciones asique… mi historia tendrá que esperar.**_

 _ **Si me alguno tiene alguna idea de fics, seria genial, ya que no tengo tanta imaginación XD**_

 _ **Sin más que decir…**_

 _ **Se despide Nina Chilena**_


End file.
